1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nebulizer for nebulizing a fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
International Patent Application Publication WO 2006/125577 A2 discloses a nebulizer which comprises, as a reservoir for fluid which is to be atomized or nebulized, an insertable rigid container having an inner bag containing the fluid and a pressure generator with a drive spring for delivering and atomizing the fluid. The container is pre-installed in nebulizer in a delivery state. The pre-installed container is held by a transportation lock unmovable within the housing in the delivery state in order to avoid any undesired opening of the container. Before being used for the first time a lower housing part of the nebulizer is completely closed. Thus, the pre-installed container is opened by a delivery tube piercing a sealing and a septum to fluidically connect to the inner bag of the container. Further, the transportation lock is opened so that the container can move inside the nebulizer back and forth.
By rotating the lower housing part the drive spring can be put under tension and fluid can be sucked into a compression chamber of the pressure generator. Simultaneously, the container is moved into the lower housing part in a stroke movement within the nebulizer and when tensioned for the first time the container may be pierced through its base by a piercing element in the lower housing part to allow venting of the container. After manual operation of a blocking element the drive spring is released and moves the delivery tube into the pressure chamber so that the fluid is put under pressure by the drive spring and is delivered or atomized through a nozzle into a mouthpiece as an aerosol, without the use of propellant gas.
International Patent Application Publication WO 2007/022898 A2 disclose a similar nebulizer. A container can be inserted into a housing of the nebulizer. The housing is closed by a lower housing part. The container is moving axially forth and back during conveying of the fluid to be nebulized, and during pressure generation and nebulization. A counter device can be arranged in the lower housing part. The counter device locks the nebulizer against further use if a predetermined number of operations has been reached or exceeded. Then, the housing part may be replaced together with the counter device and the container. The container may be connected inseparably with the housing part. Further, the nebulizer comprises a device for permanently locking the nebulizer when a certain number of containers have been used or when a certain number of operations have been reached. Coding can be provided so that only the right or permitted housing part can be coupled to the upper part of the nebulizer. A first coding element is arranged at the upper part and a complementary coding element, in particular an axial groove, is provided in the housing part.